casiafandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Biome
Otherwise called the Metal Lair, it's one of the biomes in casia, where robots or cyborgs came. However more dangerous towards others. Purpose It's purpose is to create full-metal robots appearing out of the generator. It usually lasts every 10 minutes before the generator creates it again. There is a small machine that turn animals that are forced, to become a merciless cyborg. A big machine is also here, having a metal beast prepared here, and cause chaos on cadrehel. The robots stand here, charging it's power, including the base. Which is why even with the most efforts, the base couldn't be destroyed. Army Although some of the robots went out and scanned the area, they usually get destroyed, which is why there's just only some of them, and not many. They planned to go for a big all out attack, more dangerous than two metal beasts as they charge their power overtime, but however destroyed on Sep 5 2019. Robot Minion Info Here are some information about them. Wheom It's one of the most recognizable robots. A simple design involving two claws, wheels on legs. They are good at doing romantic dances, however. It has an attack in programming that can shoot laser from it's screen. It used that more often when it became evil. . . . Flaya Despite it's name, it can't actually fly. It can only glide, as so. However, it can run to glide upwards, making it able to glide without standing on the top of the mountain for example to do. They shoot missiles from their mouth. . . Cyborg Mouth Thing This isn't even before the time metal biome was actually good. It was first born after the cyborg-izer is complete. Once that, a living animal was forced to become one of them, being mindless cyborgs that only know about destruction. It shoots laser, and was inspired from one of the metal types in Battle Cats. . . Tee Vee Head Programmed for actually showing tv shows before, with the power of electricity. But as evil comes in, it doesn't show tv shows anymore. It can get angry when it can't do things when it sees something like, it can't grab, it can't move. Due to it not moving, some robots had to help the tee vee head move. The first introduced Tee Vee despised these things. . Armored Dummy This is literally the only minion, and it's not even related to robots. It's a dummy disguised as one, with just armor. One person put that here when metal biome was evil. It was fooled by metals. . . . BigScreen Unlike the Tee Vee Screen, it actually moves somehow. And is only created for the sake of attacking after the metal biome turned evil. It can only charge for a big laser. . . . . Attacker Bot It was originally created for the purpose of defending the metal biome, named Defendot. Now it's reprogrammed to also attack, and was renamed to Attacker Bot. It also assists by picking up stuffs. . . Attacker Screen What would you get if you combine these two? You get this. It's usually overwhelmed by it's big screen, and such can't really pick up stuffs. But it makes up for it's laser stronger than BigScreen. Created after the metal biome turned evil. . . . . Claw Not much known about this, other than the fact it grabs better than the Attacker Bot. It doesn't have any eyes, so it uses it's sense to sense any items. It can go underground although. . . . . Quadrus One of the big robots. It's function is actually unknown, but it's obvious by seeing that it destroys stuff. It's famous for having 4 arms, being hybrid with a cannon and a sword. It could've been the potential for being actually peaceful... . . . . Nightmare Quadrus Quadrus, but edgy. Much stronger than quadrus. It was created differently, and literally only knows about destruction. . . . . . Sturble Believed to be one of the robots actually wanted to be created in the dreams. It actually has two modes. Peace Mode, and Genocide Mode. Peace Mode would make it actually friendly, but Genocide Mode would make it attack in it's way. The Genocide Mode was only used when it came to defeating titans and evil. But later on as metal biome turned chaotic, the Genocide Mode is now stuck onto him. But was turned off to charge the power overtime. . . . . . . . Screenbot Vega Originally unnamed, it was now named. Screenbot Vega is the brain of the Metal Biome's security system. Screenbot Vega can only defend itself with eye lasers. Later it was destroyed by a mysterious sword from the stars above. Screenbot Vega ran on the Ryzen 7-2700X processor. . . Metal Evilizer This simple metallic block with a malicious face on it was the basic material used to create the metal cyborg monsters. Later this was scrapped and replaced by the Heavy Metal Evilizer+. . . . Heavy Metal Evilizer+ The upgraded Evilizer that replaced the original Metal Evilizer could load up much faster; like x3 faster than the original Metal Evilizer. The Heavy Metal Evilizer didn't last long as the Metal Lair was devastated by the combined forces of Recadrehelian forces, Leprechaunikan forces, Lavaland forces and the other nature forces. . . . During the Massacre of the Metallics Event During the Massacre of the Metallics warfare, the two strongest metal minions Quadrus and Nightmare Quadrus fought until their very demise to defend the Metal Lair; ultimately failing being easily defeated by Laka Rapa, the She-Volcano and Laka's assistant. The massacre was a success as now the Metal Biome is in complete ruins. Origins Now that mitfez is defeated, here are the full origins. There was a scientist, named Doctor Mitfez. He would often hang out with his buddy, Teken and his friend, Roko. They decided to create a metal biome, to hope for the future's good. After they finished the metal biome in night, they produce robots, which they were proud of. They went away as they are proud of it, especially being made in 3 months. Mitfez brought some wheoms and blueprints with him so he wouldn't feel alone as he betrays these two, and he also needs them to identify the materials and replicate them. Teken decided to work on it alone, and tried to create Quadrus. A mysterious cloaked figure came to the metal biome everyday, until he was presumably dead. However in reality, Mitfez puts something evil on the deactivated wheom, which activates and sprays teken, making him asleep and turns him into a noob that isn't the original Teken. It self destructs after throwing teken in the seas, spreading evil around the metal biome. Mysterious cloak came to continue it, but the eviliness infection on cloak caused him to build Quadrus evil as he can. The infection went away as the evil smell seems to be gone. Having so, Quadrus created a evil clone from the smokes named Nightmare Quadrus, and so the evil begins... With the cyborg-izer being built, and so is the place for the metal beasts, At the time, Roko was on 4 years vacation and it's almost ending. He couldn't remember that Mitfez actually help them build the Metal Biome. However he spot Teken on the lost island, according to his detector that he's actually Teken. They talked to eachother, though teken lost his memories. After the vacation is over, they went to casia and noticed metal biome doing something evil. Roko couldn't explain why, as he assumes an error is behind it. He tried informing the military to destroy, and they did. No matter how much efforts, it's still here. They gave up. After that, roko decides to go home as he says goodbye for another years to teken. With that time, he built a robot shop, and later on building a lab, which after years, roko goes to the lab, and noticed teken, as they miss eachother. On that now, roko built the simulations for the temples, and teken is still either selling things, or building. of it is kinda not related to metal biome but you technically get the idea